disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Her Voice
"'Her Voice" is a song from the musical version of The Little Mermaid. It is performed by Prince Eric when he's longing for the girl who sang for him the day she saved his life. It can also be heard in The Wonderful World of Disney: The Little Mermaid Live!. Lyrics First version= Where did she go? Where can she be? When will she come again Calling to me? Calling to me... Calling to me... Somewhere there's a girl Who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water Somewhere there's a girl Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea Somewhere there's a girl Who's like a swell of endless music Somewhere she is singing And her song is meant for me And her voice It's sweet as angels sighing And her voice It's warm as summer sky And that sound It haunts my dreams And spins me round Until it seems I'm flying Her voice I can sense her laughter In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline I can see her smiling In the moonlight as it settles on the sand I can feel her waiting Just beyond the pale horizon Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand And her voice It's there as dusk is falling And her voice It's there as dawn steals by Pure and bright, it's always near All day, all night And still, I hear it calling Her voice Strange as a dream Real as the sea If you can hear me now Come set me free Come set me free! |-|Reprise= The reprise of the song is sung in the second act of the show by Ursula. It was only featured in the pre-Broadway showing. Ursula: Now, at last, my plan is on its way to it delectable completion Flotsam and Jetsam: Oooooooooo Ursula: Only one more sunset, and then finally, I’ll own the little niece Flotsam and Jetsam: Oooooooooo Ursula: Soon I'll have my brother just exactly where I want him And I'll be unstoppable as long as I have this! (spoken) Her voice! HAH! Flotsam and Jetsam: Yeah! |-|The Little Mermaid Live!= Where can she go? Where can she be? When will she come again Calling to me? Calling to me Somewhere there's a girl Who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water Somewhere there's a girl Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight of the sea Somewhere there's a girl Who's like a swell of endless music Somewhere she is singing And her song is meant for me And her voice It's sweet as angels sighing And her voice It's warm as summer sky And that sound It haunts my dream And spins me round Until it seems I'm flying I can sense her laughter In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline I can see her smiling In the moonlight as it settles on the sand I can feel her waiting Just beyond the pale horizon Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand And her voice It's there as dust is falling And her voice It's there as dawn steals by Pure and bright, it's always near All day, all night And still, I hear it calling Her voice! Come set me free... Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Musical songs Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Disney Prince songs Category:Reprise Category:Deleted songs Category:Romance songs Category:Villain songs